SERVED
by Gigids
Summary: Meski menyebalkan, mesum dan menjengkelkan, Akashi tetap suaminya yang harus Tetsuya pertahankan. Akakuro. Romance&Fluff. Rate MA. Selamat membaca!


**SERVED**

…

 **Saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan cerita ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **dibawah umur (** _ **under**_ **18) atau yang tidak menyukai** _ **Hard**_ **-** _ **Yaoi**_ **. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **atas apa yang sudah saya peringatkan.**

Pasangan terbaik bukan tercipta dari mereka yang sempurna, namun ketika keduanya saling memberi dan menerima.

…

Tetsuya membaca artikel yang berada di layar dengan wajah yang serius meski tampangnya masih datar. Kemudian, tangan kanannya kembali men- _scroll_ penuh perhatian. Matanya membaca detail segala tulisan.

"Yang benar saja? Memangnya bisa?"

Sesekali Tersuya berbicara sendiri saat menemukan paragraf yang memuat hal yang menurutnya memalukan.

'Menari striptis di ranjang sambil memakai _lingerie_ tipis.'

Kepala biru menggeleng pelan. Tanda kalau otaknya melakukan penolakan. Memangnya apa yang bisa dia pamerkan? Badan kurus dengan dada sedatar papan penggilasan? Jangankan terangsang, bisa-bisa suaminya malah kabur duluan.

Kemudian beralih di artikel bawahnya, yang di ilustrasikan dengan gambar seorang wanita yang bajunya kurang bahan.

'Lakukan _treatment_ ini agar suami tak berpaling hati.'

Klik kanan, _open_ _new_ halaman. Mata Tetsuya bergerak menjelajahi lagi untuk yang kesekian. Satu tangannya lagi membuka Wikipedia, kali saja dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan.

Kemudian, setelah mengerti dengan artikel yang dibaca, Tetsuya kembali membuka halaman baru. Kali ini, bukan situs yang dia tuju. Namun sebuah toko _online_ yang menyediakan barang-barang anu. Sungguh, Tetsuya tidak kuat jika harus berbelanja secara _offline_ , dia masih punya malu.

Tangannya menangkup doa, meminta restu para orangtua. Kini, dengan amunisi yang Tetsuya sudah siapkan, dirinya siap berperang untuk mempertahankan suaminya dari ancaman orang ketiga.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

 **Mature Adult**

 **Bad Language & Lemon Inside**

Akakuro

 **Hard Yaoi**

 **Little BDSM**

Fluff&Romance

Out Of Character

…

Pada dasarnya, Tetsuya merupakan salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang pemalu. Jangankan mengajak untuk anu, sekedar terang-terangan bercumbu, dirinya kadang tak mau. Bukan karena tak cinta, namun karena dominasi malu masih tak lekang oleh waktu.

Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Tetsuya mendapati banyaknya pelakor yang kini mulai eksis. Entah apa yang ada dibenak mereka hingga menjadi pelakor menjadi tren yang hits. Seolah tak peduli, akan keutuhan keluarga target yang kadang berakhir tragis.

Bukannya Tetsuya tidak percaya akan kesetiaan sang suami padanya. Namun, tetap dirinya merasakan kecemasan juga. Apalagi dengan status suaminya yang membuat siapapun tergila-gila akan pesonanya. Masih muda, tampan, cerdas, kemudian statusnya sebagai pewaris perusahaan ternama. Jelas, pelakor mana yang tak tertarik untuk menggoda? Dan lagi, kadang yang membuat suami berpaling tak hanya cinta. Hanya sedikit rangsangan nafsu saja, lalu sedikit perhatian, bisa membuat pasangan berpaling hati dan mata.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Tetsuya tak bisa fokus bekerja. Kalau begini caranya, dirinya harus bertindak. Meski mesum, cabul dan menyebalkan, Akashi adalah orang yang membuatnya bahagia, dan Tetsuya tak mau membaginya.

…

Tak menunggu lama, sekitar 3-4 hari, pesanan Tetsuya sampai juga. Dirinya yang tak mengerti banyak, jadi memilih memesan satu set saja, meski dirinya tak yakin akan berguna semua. Lalu, setelah tanda tangan dan terima barang, Tetsuya mengeceknya.

Berbagai macam bentuk yang Tetsuya tak pernah lihat, ada disana. Ada yang berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil, kemudian ada yang berbentuk layaknya mikrofon.

"Memangnya menyanyi termasuk alat perangsang?" Tanya Tetsuya yang gagal paham.

Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada benda yang terdiri dari bola-bola lojong yang terhubung dengan tali, "Ini bukannya mainan untuk bayi?"

Lalu tangannya masih mengecek lagi, dan kini mendapati sebuah kotak dengan beberapa lampu _indicator_ , "Yang benar saja, aku tak memesan power bank." Tetsuya membuka lagi, dan mendapati benda panjang dengan gerigi tumpul di sisinya, "Pembatas buku? Tapi buku apa yang sepanjang ini?"

Tangan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, sepertinya memang dirinya salah pesan. Lihat saja, kini matanya malah menemukan botol yang berisi minyak entah apa. Sudah harganya mahal, dan salah sasaran. Duh, padahal Tetsuya menggunakan uang tabungan. Meski suaminya lebih dari cukup dalam berpenghasilan, Tetsuya tetap menyisihkan gajinya untuk berjaga. Dan sekarang percuma. Sekalinya dirinya belanja, malah salah semua.

Tetsuya menyerah, semua barangnya dia bungkus lagi dan dimasukkan dalam lemari. Siapa tahu bisa disumbangkan jika ada yang membutuhkan nanti.

Dan kali ini, berarti Tetsuya harus berjuang sendiri tanpa bantuan alat-alat yang direkomendasikan dari artikel yang Tetsuya baca ulang tadi.

…

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 6. Dan sebentar lagi, Akashi pulang. Tetsuya menyiapkan makanan kesukaan, kemudian sedikit berdandan. Bukan penuh riasan, toh dirinya bukan perempuan, namun yang penting enak dipandang.

" _Tadaima_ ,"

Mendengar suara suaminya, Tetsuya segera berlari ke depan. Saking antusiasnya hingga lupa bahwa apron masih menempel di badan.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei- _kun_." Kemudian mengambil tas dan _coat_ yang dipakai Akashi, berjinjit pelan mengecup pipi.

"Tetsuya masak?"

"Eh?" Lalu baru tersadar jika apron dapur masih melekat, "Hai," Pipi bersemu malu. Niatnya berdandan depan suami malah dirinya terlihat berantakan seperti ini.

Dengan cekatan, tentu saja hasil membaca artikel, Tetsuya membantu Akashi melepas dasi. Ah, dilihat dari sisi begini, suaminya tampan sekali. Padahal Tetsuya tahu bahwa Akashi banyak beraktifitas, seperti rapat hingga meninjau anak perusahaan dan proyek yang disetujui. Tapi tetap saja, jangankan bau keringat yang asam, selain wajahnya masih tetap rupawan, aroma Akashi masih tetap segar.

"Sei- _kun_ mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Karena Tetsuya yang masak, aku makan dulu."

"Tapi jangan berharap enak."

"Siapa yang berharap?"

"Pokoknya Sei- _kun_ makan saja."

Tetsuya berjalan duluan menuju ruang makan. Kemudian diikuti Akashi di belakang.

"Sei- _kun_ duduk dulu, akan aku siapkan." Tetsuya semangat mengambil set makan kesayangan, kemudian menuju meja untuk menghidangkan. Lalu saat dirinya hendak mengambil makanan lagi, pinggangnya sudah terperangkap oleh sepasang lengan.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Tumben Tetsuya masak. Ada apa?"

"A-aku hanya ingin menjadi-.."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Tetsuya cemberut, rasanya malu jika harus mengulang, namun daripada apa yang ingin dia katakan tidak tersampaikan, Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk kembali mengulang perkataan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh memasak untuk suami sendiri?"

Meski tak melihat wajah Akashi, wajah Tetsuya sudah memerah sekali.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan."

"Tapi Tetsuya begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi saat kau menungging menggunakan apron yang menggodaku untuk terangsang."

"Dasar mesum." Tetsuya kembali menata makanan dalam wadah, "Duduk di meja sana."

"Cium dulu."

"Hah?"

"Beri aku ciuman selamat datang dulu."

"Tapi tadi sudah."

Tetsuya bisa melihat suaminya memutar bola mata, "Yang benar saja, itu tadi ciuman?"

"Memangnya Sei- _kun_ mau bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu."

Tetsuya melepas pekerjaannya menata makanan, kemudian berbalik menatap Akashi yang masih memandangnya dengan seringai tampan. Ya Tuhan, meski menyebalkan, Tetsuya benar-benar tak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun, sekarang dan di masa mendatang. Dan dengan keberanian, Tetsuya berjinjit, kedua tangan rampingnya terkalung manis di leher Akashi yang jenjang.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei- _kun_." Bibirpun menempel. Kemudian, tak menunggu lama, Tetsuya bergerak untuk melumat meski masih malu-malu dan pelan. Kedua tangannya memeluk lebih erat agar tengkuk Akashi makin menunduk dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tetsuya melenguh, begitu suaminya melakukan balasan. Lidah diobrak-abrik didalam, gigi tak luput dari jangkauan, kemudian saliva yang tertukar, kini mulai meleleh keluar. Desahan mulai terdengar, apalagi saat tangan Akashi mulai masuk dalam kaos yang Tetsuya kenakan. Menyentuh kulit mulus yang hanya dijamahi oleh satu orang.

"Hah..hah," Tetsuya terengah, mukanya memerah dengan baju yang berantakan akibat tangan suaminya yang menggerayang.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu dulu, sayang." Akashi mengecup bibir Tetsuya yang membengkak akibat kegiatan singkat yang mereka lakukan, "Jarang-jarang Tetsuya menyerangku duluan."

"Tak boleh?"

"Aku bahkan rela Tetsuya serang setiap saat."

"Ma-makan dulu. Sei- _kun_ sudah bekerja seharian." Meski sudah 3 tahun berumah tangga, tetap saja, Tetsuya belum terbiasa ketika mereka saling menggoda.

…

Selesai kegiatan makan, Tetsuya kini sedang ragu didalam kamar, sambil menyusun rencana yang akan dia lakukan. Suaminya mumpung sedang berendam, jadi Tetsuya ada waktu untuk menentukan langkah kelanjutan dari apa yang dia targetkan.

 _Lingerie_ yang kemarin dia cibir habis-habisan, malah dia beli beberapa pasang. Namun, baru melihatnya Tetsuya sudah malu bukan kepalang. Apa-apaan? Sudah bajunya kurang bahan, kemudian tipis sekali hingga tak menutupi badan. Yang lebih menjengkelkan, harganya begitu mahal.

Biar saja dirinya dibilang pelit, begini-begini Tetsuya begitu mendalami peran sebagai istri yang harus pintar mengatur anggaran, tak peduli sang suami adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kekayaannya tak habis tujuh turunan.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tertera di samping kanan, sebentar lagi suaminya keluar dan Tetsuya harus sudah menentukan.

Diambilnya _lingerie_ khusus pria yang dibelinya. Sebenarnya, _lingerie_ itu termasuk yang 'sopan'. Mirip apron, namun dengan sentuhan jaring-jaring transparan diarea vital. Putaran gagang pintu terdengar, Tetsuya sudah gemetar. Sukakah suaminya? Atau malah kabur saat melihatnya?

"Tetsu-"

"Sei- _kun_ tutup mata?!"

"Apa?"

"Tutup mata dulu."

Tetsuya tersenyum lega saat Akashi menurutinya, lalu dengan cepat, dirinya mengambil kemeja putih milik Akashi yang masih tergantung di lemari pakaian.

"Sudah?"

"Iya."

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya. 'Ayolah, hanya sedikit keberanian, Tetsuya!' Batin Tetsuya berperang. Mengakumulasi berbagai keadaan, dari yang baik hingga yang tak terselamatkan.

'Sei- _kun_ sudah begitu memanjakanmu! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?! Apa kau menunggu dia bosan padamu?!'

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak, dia tak mau itu terjadi. Tetsuya harus melakukannya, apapun resikonya nanti.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak, hanya se-"

Bruk!

Tetsuya menarik Akashi hingga tertidur dibawah tindihannya di ranjang.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya memandang suaminya yang masih memakai _bathrobe_ , kemudian menyentuh dada bidang itu dengan seduktif dan pelan.

"Sei- _kun_ tidak lelah, kan?"

"Tidak. Tetsu-"

"Sssstt.." Jari telunjuk Tetsuya kini berada didepan bibir Akashi yang ingin berbicara, "Ayo kita bermain, Sei- _kun_.." Bisik Tetsuya didepan telinga Akashi, kemudian menggigitnya pelan.

Ya, untuk kali ini, Tetsuya benar-benar ingin menghilangkan rasa malunya. Dia ingin Akashi tahu dan paham, bahwa cinta dan sayang Tetsuya sama besarnya dengan Akashi. Tetsuya juga sama besar menginginkan Akashi untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Bathrobe_ Akashi dibelai pelan, kemudian bermain-main sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya menunduk, untuk mengecup bibir Akashi dengan cara sensual. Dan disaat tangan Akashi mulai menggerayang, permainan Tetsuya hentikan.

"Jangan terburu-buru, sayang."

Tetsuya bisa merasakan penis Akashi yang berada dibawah pantatnya mulai menegang saat dirinya memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan sayang. Ya, dari pacaran, kemudian membina rumah tangga, baru kali ini Tetsuya memanggil Akashi dengan demikian.

"Tetsuya,"

Suara Akashi memberat, dan Tetsuya tahu jika ini tanda bagus untuk melanjutkan permainan.

"Sabar," Meski bilang begitu, lubang Tetsuya menggesek pelan penis Akashi yang semakin tegang. Kemudian tangan lentiknya membuka kancing kemeja dengan pelan. Turun, memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus butuh belaian. Lalu memperlihatkan _lingerie_ yang Tetsuya kenakan.

"Lihat, puttingku menegang, apa Sei- _kun_ tak ingin menyentuhnya?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil memainkan puttingnya sendiri, kemudian mendesah sambil menggesek penis Akashi yang juga terangsang.

"Tetsuya, menunduklah." Tangan Akashi mulai bergerak mengelus penis Tetsuya yang juga menegang dibalik _lingerie_ yang dia kenakan. Dan tak menunggu lama, dominasi Akashi semakin tak terbantahkan.

Badan Tetsuya dilempar diranjang, siap mengangkang agar penis Akashi segera menggempur lubang. Namun, sepertinya Akashi juga ikut dalam permainan. Wajah Tetsuya memerah saat Akashi memandangnya dengan pandangan siap menerkam. Tanpa aba-aba, Tetsuya mengalungkan lengan, siap menerima lumatan.

Setelah ciuman manis kembali ditukar, kini keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana panas tentang bagaimana nafsu menguar. Lilitan lidah, lalu saliva yang bertukar, kemudian mengalir keluar. Tangan Akashi tak tinggal diam, dapat Tetsuya rasakan, bagaimana tangan suaminya menjamah tubuhnya dengan liar.

"Se-Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya mendesah diantara kurangnya pasokan udara akibat lidah suaminya yang merajalela memerkosa mulutnya, dan bibir bawahnya yang dikulum berulang, tak peduli bengkak yang kini terlihat nyata.

Dada bidang digedor, Tetsuya minta _time_ _out_ untuk mengembalikan nafasnya, "Sei- _kun_ ," Nafasnya terengah, muka Tetsuya memerah, "Me-mesum."

"Tapi suka, kan?" Kemudian adegan berulang. Bibir saling bertautan membagi kenikmatan. Lalu kedua tubuh menggesek, seolah mencari dimana titik rangsangan.

Bibir yang bertaut, kini mulai turun ke bawah sana. Akashi kini menghirup leher Tetsuya yang menggoda. Kemudian dihisap, lumat hingga menghasilkan warna merah tanda kepemilikan darinya.

"Angggh-Ah! Sei-kunh.." Seolah tak bisa berkata lain, Tetsuya hanya mampu menyebut nama suaminya.

"Kau yang menggodaku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, berusaha mengingat bahwa ini adalah salah satu caranya agar suaminya aman dari pelakor jaman sekarang.

"Setubuhi aku, Sei-kunh,"

"Kau ingin apa?" Bibir Akashi meniup putting Tetsuya yang kini sudah mengeras akibat rangsangannya, yang kemudian membuat Tetsuya blingsatan karena Akashi hanya meniup tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Nggghh.. puaskan-Ah- hisap puttingku." Ucap Tetsuya frontal.

"Mulutku tak bisa menemukannya, Tetsuya." Lalu ujung putting dijilat dengan sensual, 'Tunjukkan padaku dimana letak aku bisa menyusu."

Tak sabar akan godaan yang datang, lalu putingnya yang terasa gatal, membuat Tetsuya membenturkan bibir Akashi pada bulatan pink yang menonjol karena terangsang, "Nggghh.."

Tetsuya masih sibuk mendesah, sementara suaminya tengah menyusu dengan gemas. Digigit, dikecup, dikulum sedang tangan satunya memelintir, kemudian turun kebawah bermain dengan ujung penis Tetsuya.

"Sei-kunhh.. Ah! Yame-Nggh!"

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Tanya Akashi yang belum melepaskan putting Tetsuya dari mulutnya.

Kepala biru menggeleng, "Te-teruskan."

Lidah mulai berkelana, tangan mulai menjamah apa saja. Diremat, remas, usap, tekan, kemudian dipadu dengan kedua penis yang mulai saling menggesek mencari kenikmatan.

"Aku ingin memasukimu, sayang."

"Masuki aku, Sei- _kun_."

Kain mulai tanggal, menyisakan dua tubuh yang telanjang. Tubuh Tetsuya sudah basah, karena keringat dan saliva. Lalu kedua putingnya telah membengkak sempurna, dan bercak _kissmark_ yang kini hampir memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku tak mau ini berjalan dengan cepat." Putting dihisap untuk yang kesekian, lalu tangan Akashi bermain pada lubang yang berkedut pelan, " _Lingerie_ mu sangat seksi, sayang."

"Ahh-Sei-kunh! Mou.. Lubangku gatal!"

"Kau ingin aku apa?"

"So-sodok aku. Hilangkan gatal di analku dengan penismu," Tetsuya benar-benar tak tahan. Sentuhan Akashi membuat akal sehatnya hilang.

"Undanganmu begitu menggiurkan, Tetsuya."

Akashi bangkit, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terengah dengan wajah yang pasrah. Apalagi _lingerie_ -nya sudah tak berbentuk sekarang. Bahkan jaring pada bagian putting sudah robek karena Akashi begitu semangat memberi putingnya emutan.

"Sei- _kun_?" Tetsuya memandang suaminya yang kini berdiri didepan lemari. Mengapa suaminya menghentikan permainan? Apa Tetsuya kurang memuaskan?

"Tetsuya, apa ini?"

"Hah?" Karena masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Tetsuya masih tidak paham dengan apa yang Akashi tanyakan.

"Kotak apa ini?"

Tetsuya bangkit, kemudian memeluk suaminya dari belakang, "Aku kemarin membeli barang, tapi salah semua." Tubuh mungil berjinjit, "Ayo lanjutkan, sayang." Bisik Tetsuya sambil mengecup rahang.

"Sekarang siapa yang tak sabar?"

"Memangnya Sei- _kun_ betah dengan penis yang membengkak?" Tunjuknya pada celana dalam Akashi yang menyembul sempurna.

"Salah siapa?"

"Mau lanjut atau tidak?" Tantang Tetsuya, tentu saja dengan pose sensual dan mengundang untuk digauli secara brutal.

"Aku bahkan bisa membuat Tetsuya meneriakkan namaku semalaman,"

"Buktikan," Tangan lentik mengelus penis Akashi yang tegak menantang, "Kita lihat, apa penismu ini mampu membuatku terpuaskan." Tetsuya terus berbicara frontal, tanpa sadar Akashi melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak terelakan.

"Kau yang meminta, sayang."

"Ya, aku meminta. Sekarang kembali ke ranjang dan lanjutkan persetubuhan."

Akashi menenteng kotak, kemudian menerjang Tetsuya dalam lumatan panas nan liar. Satu tangannya menggerayang, meremas apapun yang dilewatkan, kemudian satu tangannya membuka kotak yang tadi dia pegang.

"Se-kunh.."

"Nikmat?"

"Ahh.. Te-teruskan."

Kali ini, Tetsuya sampai tak tahu apa yang Akashi sentuh hingga tubuhnya bagai melayang. Begitu nikmat, begitu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kau membeli semua ini?"

Sungguh, suaminya ini menjengkelkan. Sudah tahu Tetsuya sepenuhnya terangsang, malah bertanya hal-hal yang tidak sanggup dia pikirkan.

"Nggghhhh.."

"Jawab, sayang."

Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa menjawab dengan jelas jika tangan Akashi menggerayangi anal, penisnya dimanjakan dengan tangan, lalu putingnya diemut dengan brutal?

"I-iiyaa.. Sei-kunh, _mou_ -Aku mau keluar!" Dan permainan berhenti. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin mengumpat, apalagi saat suaminya malah menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Sabar, sayang. Jangan buru-buru." Ucapan Tetsuya dibalikan, tentu saja dengan nada yang lebih membuat Tetsuya kesal.

"Tapi aku ingin, dan aku yakin penismu sudah tak sabar masuk lubang." Tetsuya tak mau mengalah, kini gantian menerjang.

"Tetsuya semangat sekali hari ini," Tangan Akashi mengelus paras Tetsuya, "Tapi aku suka." Bibir kembali bertaut menyalur hasrat, "Jadi, jelaskan padaku, kau membeli ini?"

Dalam ciuman yang semakin panas, Tetsuya mengangguk, "Tapi semua salah."

"Salah bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan?"

Tetsuya bangkit, namun mendesah saat penis Akashi menyentuh tepat pada lubang, "Ngghh! Te-tentu saja aku tahu." Lalu Tetsuya mengambil beberapa barang, "Ini power bank, lalu ini _microphone_ dan ini pembatas buku."

Tetsuya melihat suaminya terkekeh, lalu ikut bangkit hingga kini mereka duduk berhadapan, tepatnya, Tetsuya berada dipangkuan.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tetsuya menggemaskan hingga aku tak tahan."

"Lalu setubuhi aku sekarang."

"Mau aku ajari?"

"Sei- _kun_ menghinaku?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Memangnya apa guna barang itu selain untuk men- _charge_ , bernyanyi dan membaca?"

Tetsuya merasakan Akashi mengecup bibirnya gemas, kemudian tangan kokoh itu menggerayang pantat, "Aku bisa menunjukkan fungsinya yang lain."

"Apa?"

Tetsuya melihat Akashi mengambil ' _microphone'_ , lalu menekan tombol _power_ , kemudian benda itu bergetar, "Menungginglah, kau mau tahu fungsinya apa, kan?"

Tak ada pilihan, Tetsuya mengikuti perintah suaminya untuk menungging. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Akashi meletakkan benda yang bergetar itu didepan anal Tetsuya yang memang sudah basah karena terangsang.

"Nggghh..Ah.. Sei- _kun_ , ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukannya Tetsuya ingin tahu fungsinya?"

"Ta-tapi..Ngggh," Tetsuya tak mampu melanjutkan kata ketika desahan nikmat menguasainya. Tak tahu jika 'mikrofon' itu bisa untuk memuaskan lubang. Lalu berhenti. Namun, Tetsuya melihat Akashi mengambil sebuah bola kecil dengan tali yang tersambung pada 'power bank'.

"Kau tahu apa ini, Tetsuya?"

"Power bank?"

Akashi tersenyum, lalu tanpa aba-aba, dengan posisi Tetsuya yang mengangkang, Akashi memasukkan bola kecil itu dalam anal, kemudian memasangnya lagi pada penis Tetsuya yang menegang.

"Sei-kun mau menyetrumku?" Tetsuya sedikit panik. Yang benar saja, mengapa suaminya memasukkann kabel 'power bank' dalam analnya? Malah tertawa pula.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan fungsi belanjaanmu agar tak sia-sia." Lalu selesai dengan kalimat, Akashi menekan 'power bank' itu, dan Tetsuya melihat bahwa bola-bola itu bergetar.

"Aaah, Sei- _kun_!"

Tapi Akashi tak berhenti, dengan getaran yang semakin dinaikan di level tertinggi, kini malah mulutnya bermain dengan putting Tetsuya yang semakin mengeras tiap detiknya. Lalu untuk membungkam desahan, bibir Tetsuya tak luput dari lumatan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang. Tapi kau.. semua ini benar-benar mengikis akal sehatku sekarang."Ujar Akashi sambil menurunkan tingkat getaran.

"Kalau begitu, puaskan aku, Sei- _kun_. Buat aku gila, buat aku kehilangan kendali pada tubuhku sekarang," Tangan Tetsuya kembali mengalung untuk yang kesekian, memberi kesan intim yang dalam, "Penuhi aku, puaskan lubangku yang gatal dengan penismu yang besar."

"Aku rasa analmu sudah cukup pemanasan."

"Ya, dan aku membutuhkan Sei- _kun_ didalam." Ujar Tetsuya dengan sensual. Puas mendapati suaminya memberi respons yang dia inginkan.

Permainan kembali dimulai, hanya menyisakan desahan, sautan nama, geram kenikmatan. Kemudian bunyi decakan lidah yang beradu liar. Penis Akashi mulai mencari jalan, guna mengobrak-abrik lubang tempat bersemayam.

"Apakah disini?" Tanya Akashi sambil menggesekkann ujung penis didepan lubang anal Tetsuya yang berkedut pelan.

"Ngghh.. I-iya! Ah, disana!"

"Kau ingin aku masuk, sayang?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, dibarengi dengan kakinya yang mengangkang lebar. Mempersilahkan agar penis Akashi masuk ke dalam.

Tetsuya bisa melihat Akashi menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut padanya, " _You're_ _incredible_ , Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tak mampu menjawab, dirinya hanya bisa mendesah, apalagi saat penis suaminya kini sudah sepenuhnya didalam. Mengoyak bagian paling sensitif dalam tubuhnya. Memberi kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Se-Sei-kunh.."

"Sebut namaku, sayang."

"Nggghh.. Sei- _kun_!"

"Apa ini nikmat? Katakan padaku, Tetsuya."

"Te-terus..Ngggh, lebih cepat-Ah! Lebih dalam!"

Tetsuya tak mau pasif. Dirinya ingin agar Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya ingin menyimpan Akashi untuk dirinya saja. Tangan Tetsuya merangkul bahu Akashi, mendekatkan kedua nafas, kemudian mulai berciuman. Bagian bawahnya juga bergerak agar saling bertabrakan. Sesekali Tetsuya membuat gerakan memutar yang membuat Akashi mendesis pelan.

Tak tahan. Rangsangan yang sedari tadi diberikan membuat sperma Tetsuya kini sudah diujung ingin keluar. Lubangnya digempur tanpa henti, lalu prostatnya ditubruk dengan gerakan yang tak pelan.

"Mou.. Sei-kunh, aku mau keluar."

Akashi semakin mengangkangkan kaki Tetsuya, penisnya semakin menggempur dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah pada setiap tubrukan.

"Bersama, Tetsuya."

"Ti-tidak tahan-Ah!"

Bibir kembali bertautan, dan kaki Tetsuya semakin lebar, membuat lubangnya mengeluarkan bunyi becek yang mengundang.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi menggeram, matanya melukiskan bagaimana nafsu yang tengah menguasainya.

"Se-sei-kunh-Ah,"

"Tetsuya!"

Sprut.. sprut..!

Tetsuya tersentak, bibirnya membuka, meraih udara. Sedangkan lubangnya berkedut cepat merasakan bagaimana penis Akashi menghujamnya dengan sperma yang begitu banyak. Membuatnya penuh dan hangat. Lalu diantara sela penis Akashi yang tertanam, ada beberapa benih yang mengalir keluar karena tak tertampung dalam lubang.

Sedang Tetsuya sendiri memuntahkan spermanya pada perutnya sendiri. Juga membasahi perut Akashi.

Dan saat Tetsuya merasa akan menarik penisnya, kaki Tetsuya menahan, "Ja-jangan dikelarkan. Aku suka penis Sei- _kun_ didalam." Dan dengan sengaja, Tetsuya mengedutkan lubang, berusaha membuat Akashi kembali menegang.

Akashi tersenyum, "Kau yang memulai, sayang. Jangan salahkan jika seminggu kedepan, kau tak sanggup berjalan."

End?

AN :

Wuuaah.. nulis adegan anu sampai 3k?! #tutupwajahelapkeringat

Gimana? Kurang panas? Kurang asem? Terlalu drama? Ah, maafkan jika banyak yang kurang.

FF ini adalah prequel dari drabble yang saya tulis di akun IG khusus drabble milik saya, so, janji saya sudah terpenuhi ya^^

Harusnya sudah saya up 14 februari kemarin, namun apadaya, dengan perubahan ruang kerja, saya masih belum menemukan cara gimana menulis FF dengan leluasa. Untuk itu, mungkin saya akan jarang update hingga saya menemukan cara bagaimana agar dapat kembali menulis di tempat kerja, karena jika sudah pulang di kosan, biasanya badan sudah tidak karuan #curhat

Untuk itu, mungkin untuk menyalurkan anu saya pada Akakuro, saya akan lebih aktif di IG, setidaknya lebih mudah disana untuk sekarang^^

Terimakasih untuk yang mengingatkan, untuk yang menunggu, dan untuk yang bersedia membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.

Omake :

Akashi menatap Tetsuya yang terlelap didekapannya. Sungguh malam yang menakjubkan. Mereka benar-benar bermain semalaman. Tangan kokohnya mengelus pelan rambut Tetsuya yang beraroma _vanilla_ , lalu menenggelamkan hidungnya disana.

Tapi, meski menyukai dengan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan, Akashi tetap bertanya-tanya. Mengapa istrinya sampai bertindak demikian? Dan pertanyaannya sudah terjawab sekarang begitu membuka tablet milik Tetsuya yang tergeletak di nakas.

Tablet itu tengah membuka halaman sebuah artikel serta diskusi yang membahas tentang bagaimana cara menghadapi pelakor, lalu cara membentengi suami dari terror pelakor.

Akashi terkekeh. Tablet diletakkan, kemudian memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat.

"Yang benar saja?"

Sepertinya, Tetsuya harus diajak ke kantornya. Agar dia tahu, apa yang ada disana, dan tak akan berani meragukan kesetiaannya yang sepenuhnya untuk Tetsuya saja.

End.


End file.
